the_three_virtuesfandomcom-20200214-history
Prpl
Selena Ahmed, also known as Prpldragon (pronounced Purple Dragon), is a member of The TTV Channel and an artist. Prpl is currently dating fellow TTV member Varderan. Background When Prpl was young, she used to have no interest in LEGO, until BIONICLE was released. After that, she became hooked on collecting BIONICLE sets up until 2006, when she lost interest in LEGO again. NINJAGO, specifically its dragons, lured her back into LEGO, and she used to be a major artist in the NINJAGO fandom. History Prpl discovered TTV through a 2014 Breaking News video and followed the channel ever since. In November 2015, she caught the attention of the eight-member cast when she painted pictures of their Self-MOC's masks and created pictures of the cast in comedic situations. She was recruited as an artist shortly after. She guest starred on a few episodes, and was considered an unofficial cast member for a while before becoming an official Cast Member. In Spring 2016, as part of a push to create Vessel-exclusive content, she guided Varderan in an Undertale Let's Play. Her face reveal was in the Vessel version of BIOtalk Book Club ''Season 2. During the TTV Civil War event, Prpl changed her name on the TTV Message Boards to Prpl Witch, representing Marvel's Scarlet Witch. She was on Team Eljay, but she split off as Team Prpl, much to Eljay's chagrin. She did not go to Brickfair Virginia 2016, but she joined most of the cast for Brickfair Virginia 2017. In May 2017, she finally launched her own show: ''Art Farts, in which TTV Cast members draw things. On March 11, 2018, Prpl announced that she had left TTV and was no longer affiliated with the group. However, on March 16 2018, in an announcement from Mesonak and Varderan titled "The Future of the TTV Channel," it was revealed that Prpl had returned to the channel but would be taking a break from being an active member to take care of personal life. However, since then, she has appeared more frequently on The TTV and Brickfeed Podcasts than on the Ninjagocasts for the show's ninth season, Ninjago: Hunted. Shows * Undertale Let's Play (with Varderan; Vessel exclusive; 2016) * Art Farts (2017) Trivia * Prpl seems to get her way by blackmailing Var and the other cast members. * Prpl is know as the "baby" of the group, despite not being the youngest member of TTV. * Prpl's father was born in Egypt, making her half Egyptian. ** She usually goes to Egypt every summer to visit family. * Prpl initially wasn't allowed to buy the Piraka because Thok's description mentioned that he owned a gun. ** She ended up getting them all anyways. * Prpl convinced the cast to add her to ttvchannel.com's Cast Page prior to actually becoming a Cast Member. * Prpl and Var have an occasional joke where they say hi to each other in increasingly high-pitched voices. This was often done to annoy Eljay. * She can play the flute. Category:TTV Channel Category:TTV Cast Category:Female Cast Members